The present invention refers to an antenna which is designed in such a way that it has a disk of a dielectric material with a number of receiver elements for receiving external incoming signals or internal outgoing signals as well as signal processing circuits for treatment of either the internal or external signals for the receiver elements. In principle the antenna can thus be used as a receiver antenna or as a transmitting antenna, but, in order to be simple the following specification; it will be limited to an antenna working as a receiver antenna.